The Grand Adventure
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Sequel to TOE. Trouble brews in London and the Yugi-tachi will become involved once again in Wizarding affairs. But we also have a new tournament. Evil just will never give the Yugi-tachi a rest, however. Time to save the world... again... YGOHP xover.


**The Grand Adventure**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it, nor do I own anything that revolves around the YGO series, or the small crossover with Final Fantasy VII (it is still the best RPG in my books). Those three series are copyrighted to their individual creators and whatever companies and publishers represent them. I only own Original Characters, Original Card Information, plot twists, and this idea of a crossover. Rated M for some adult situations, some violence, language, and other things...

**A/N:** I'm playing in near legal limits in this story revolving FF7. Now, since in 1994, the productions for the game began in that year for SNES, however it was soon moves to the Nintendo 64. However, due to space lacking, it was then moved onto the Playstation. From then on into 1997, it was finally released, so they had a lot to work on in develop, music, ECT... so yes, Sephiroth WILL be making an appearance in this story... how? You just have to wait. Oh, and I don't know if anyone knew but as we all known, the Charmer Series is pretty much complete. However, they only have adult forms for the four female Charmers, but not for our only male Charmer, so Fallen Dharc is an OC monster. As you can tell, it's just like the four adult female Charmer cards, but it works with DARK monsters.

Before I started The Orichalcos Effect, I always wondered why they didn't just create an adult Dharc, so in the interest of fandom (and considering my first deck consists of Charmer monsters), I created Fallen Dharc. It was hard to find a name that can suit it, but I did, and this is the result. But anyway, enough talk. This story will work on Grand Championship (it will focus on some duels, but mainly on the important ones), and from there it will go all original. I do need to kill off Voldemort. And since a good portion of this focuses mainly on duels, this crossover is in the YGO genre.

* * *

**Prologue**

Last year, school began. Last year, the Orichalcos began to make its move. Last year, six heroes were sought after, and given the means of defending the world from the Green Magic. These six heroes were The Chosen Ones, capable of defending the planet from the Green Magic, known as the Orichalcos, controlled by a man named Dartz, who was ultimate under the influence of the magic which was completely sentient. A wide battle ensued between the holders of Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, and these six heroes with friends and allies finally met head-to-head with Dartz, until one survivor remained, the Pharaoh.

When the Leviathan was resurrected, the revived heroes fought one climatic battle, and the evil demonic force was sealed away once and for all, also freeing Dartz, and allowing the man to finally be reunited with his family and loved ones, former king Ironheart, his daughter Chris, and their pet wolf Skye. The Lost City of Atlantis became lost once again, and this time, would forever remained, lost. The Legendary Knights, set freed from the bondage which kept them sealed away, returned to the other world, to protect the gateways from any force of planetary-affecting evil that would dare rear its head. The planet has returned to normal, the Legendary Dragon cards have vanished from existence, and six months has passed since the last major adventure.

The power that Isis Ishtal spoke about, within Harry and Cassandra, revealed itself during the Final Battle of the Egyptian Gods versus Leviathan. However, six months is a long way to go since that battle, and the souls of the captured have been released. It was as if this whole thing never happened. But there will always be those who can remember this event, and if they do, never told another soul of it. The Wizarding World has recovered. The Muggle World has recovered. The Dominion of the Beasts is under the watchful eye of the Legendary Knights once again. Peace was here... Well... for now. We still have Voldemort who, after his release from Leviathan, returned to his plans for world domination, and sought the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Dumbledore however keeps his watchful eye upon the public, always there to fight against the evil that threatens their way of life.

And Harry... the power the Dark Lord knows not, will soon emerge once again... the power Harry and Cassandra hold that will forever tie their lives in with the fate of the Sennen Items, the Pharaoh's rivals, and the Nameless Pharaoh himself...

...

...

...

Beep... Beep... Beep... Be-Click.

The alarm is silenced. Today is June 7th. Mokuba's fifteenth birthday... And hoo boy, will he have a party to remember... There is a knock on the door before it's opened and Harry and Cassie leapt into his bed, waking the poor boy up.

"Harry birthday, Mokie!" They cry.

"Harry! Cassie!"

The two teens grin. "Fifteen and counting. If only Rebecca could be here... you're getting to the age where you can legally get laid, unless you want to now."

"HEY!"

Cassie smiled wickedly. "Or... I could give you a blowjob."

The blush increased... and then his thoughts turned dirty. He faints. Harry turns to Cassie. "I think you overdid it there, sweetheart."

She sweatdrops. "Yeah, I think I did..."

Ah yes, fun day...

* * *

**Short... yes... but it's to wet your mouths in anticipation. My internet is dial-up, so I won't be doing many uploads and story updates. Not until I can regain another high speed internet service...**


End file.
